narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolution: Beginnings
Our story begins here, the tale of how a young man sought out to achieve what he felt was destiny, a true calling. Opting to abandon the comfort of home to explore and venture into the world's unknown. It was the start beautiful day in Kumogakure, and the upcoming departure of a full recuperated Seishi. Very little was known of this man, other than that he was discovered unconscious by the Yuri's very own heiress. She had found him in a bruised and battered state, almost appearing as if he had been on the losing end of a scuffle. From all which only remained a scar tatted across his upper left arm. "I would like to thank you once again, Kirei." The.man said in a grateful whisper. "Your efforts were a key contribution to my recovery. I know I have said it enough but words cannot simply explain just how thankful I truly am, I wish there was some way I could repay your generosity." The man's light gray eyes pierced through the woman's aquatic blue ones. If looks could kill, the two of them would surely be dead. Kirei felt that she could get lost into his stare and remain there forever in absolute bliss. It was then that something stirred within her, she found herself looking towards the man's lips, as if they silently called out to her. Pulling her closer and deeper. That was, until she suddenly snapped back into reality. "I told you not to mention it." She snapped, nudging him in a playful manner. "I'm just happy I could nurse you back to health." Looking out to the sun lit sky; the woman sighed with discontent, wanting to confess her feelings but feared they wouldn't be returned. "Where would you go from here?" She asked sudden, breaking the silence that settled between them. "Not really sure, I just go wherever I'm needed." She was slightly frustrated by his vague response. "But what does that even my mean, Seika?" Before he could reply, the two were interrupted by the worried look upon a fellow shinobi's face. "What is it?" Kirei asked with a voice full with concern. "Kirei, it's Lord B! He's been attacked!" Several miles away, a fierce battle had just begun. Surrounded by crippled shinobi who attempted protect their village's national hero, Shenron Uzumaki, prodigy of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, confronted Kumogakure's fearsome . From the outset, the Red-Haired Shinobi's goal was quite obvious as he made no attempt to hide his objective. Defeat and Capture a Tailed Beast. As a shinobi who had passed his glory days by several decades, Killer B was obviously the best Jinchuriki and prime candidate for Shenron to target. Unlike a confrontation that occurred many years ago between one of the world most renowned shinobi in and the Eight Tails, the Red-Haired Shinobi overwhelmed the dark-skinned man with his incredible speed and strength; whether it was due to his old age or simply because Shenron's own physical prowess outmatched the legendary Sasuke's would be unknown. But, none the less, Shenron was backing the beast in a corner. "I'm quite disappointed that this all the fearsome Killer B has to offer. As one of the two Jinchuriki to survive the assault of the Akatsuki many years ago, I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight." Shenron commeneted, displaying his incredible knowledge of shinobi history due to spending his early years in an elite private shinobi academy. "Show me the power of the Eight Tails!" "Yo my name, yo my fame, don't be lame. Eight Tails that's me that rapping Killer B. A Tailed Beast resides inside my hive; it's what a Jinchuriki needs to survive." Killer B began, not hesistant to demonstrate his awful yet comedic rap skills. "A fearsome fights coming up and I could be rocky. First don't be cocky Shenron Uzumaki. I heard yo clan was a major component, right from the start you a worthy opponent. But the notion of victory is not the contradictory...ah yeah." he quickyly paused, then continued before his opponent could respond. "Win after win is the way that it's done but as soon as we met, you'll wish we never met sooooooooon." he spat, before letting out a large cry. "WeeeeeeeeeH!" Suddenly his limbs were substitute for tentacles as he took on his enlarge complete tailed beast mode. "Yet another foolish mistake." Shenron mumbled, as a disappointed look emerged on Shenron's face. At that moment began to tremble, releasing a barrage of chains generate from the Uzumaki himself. Designed to imprison titanic beasts such as the Eight Tails, Shenron watched Killer B struggle. "Truly unfortunate, sorry it had to be this way." he commented, preparing to extract the beast from the Jinchuriki. "No...Lord B.." one of the shinobi whispered, attempting to rise to combat the Uzumaki but too injured to successfully do so. "Someone, please help..." As all hope seemed to be lost and as all efforts deemed futile; arriving in the nick of time, Seika appeared before the fallen shinobi. Heeding their call for a savior, he sprung into action. Leaping upon the ground Shenron had stood, Seika caused the earth to tremble beneath him. Using the power gained from his training in Kōten no Kuni, his assumed a strong stance. Utilizing his granted earth powers, with a simple twist gesture from his foot, Seika moved the grounds below the mysterious red haired man, causing him to turn in a full three sixty degree motion. It was then that the rest of Seika's body followed suit as the the man performed his own spinning motion, conjuring the purest of energy from his very essence while in mid-motion; a sole blade and arm was summoned from his celestial body and soon came whirling toward the chains, breaking their hold from the Cloud's Jinchuuriki. And as the arm dissipated, Seika would go to gesture in a pushing motion once he landed on his feet. As the push was initiated, the ground beneath that turned Shenron had began to retreat --with Seika's intent-- to shove the man down the side of the mountain. Knowing somehow that the man wouldn't be defeat so easily, Seika quickly took a stand just before the beast, staring down the attacker with stormy eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, assuming yet another stance. The once fallen shinobi had looked on in amazement and Kirei too, was surprised at the sudden display of power. "What the hell..?" She lingered while help some of her fallen comrades to their feet. "I had no idea Seika was a fighter. He appeared so gentle." After doing all she could to her fellow shinobi to help, she joined Seika, readying herself with a kunai knife in hand. "You are not to involved, I don't want you to get hurt." Seika said, insisting that Kirei remained out of the heat. "Says the one who got beaten up and left in the woods." She snickered back, purchasing an eyeroll from Seika. As his chains restrained the massive beast and prevented them reverting back to their original state, Shenron detected a powerful an aura heading to him at incredible speeds. Somewhat caught of guard due to movement of the earth without any use of chakra, the Red-Haired shinobi took a moment to regain his footing. "Nature Energy", he questioned. While only for a moment, Shenron gazed at his target at viewed something he hadn't seen for decades. From the second the man entered the fray, Shenron sensed something quite familiar about him, though he could not exactly put his finger on it. Upon laying eyes on it, everything came flooding in. "Was that the susanoo?" While unsure about it, this fact energized Shenron, and made him even more determined to rush back into combat. Not interested in answering any of Seika's questions, Shenron leaped into the air and began his counter attack. "Since the elements may be on his side, I should refrain from using any nature transformation for the time being." he thought to himself, as black ooze emerged from his skin and quickly formed into a large bird took him away from the descending boulder. Despite Seika's efforts to cut Shenron's chains as well as removing him from the ground, they continued on with their, as if something was fueling them outside of Shenron himself. "Let's see if you're footwork is as good as your connection with nature!" Shenron yelled, leaping off his creation and descending to his opponent. Clenching his fist, chakra empowered his physical prowess with hopes of taking out his target in a single swoop. Rushing downward, he cocked his right arm backwards preparing to throw a powerful punch at Seika. And with gravity on his side, the impact would be just more lethal. "Let's see what you can do." "I don't think this is the best time for us to debate on your position in this battle." Seika muttered with a few slight moves, resembling yet strong stature. With his feet planted firmly of the pavement, Seika braced himself for impact. With his forearm awaiting, Shenron's opened assault struck precisely, unleashing a devastating aftershock mere seconds behind the impact itself. The sheer magnitude of the clash resulted in the pavement beneath Seika to give way, leaving the clashing men in a sunken pit. Knocking Kirei several meters away, from which the girl returned to her previous state of awe. It was a force Seika knew all too well. The heat of battle he graciously yearned for. A test to finally put himself back into his past condition. The young man opened with a toothy grin, using Shenron forward momentum in that moment to began his own offense. With swift movement; Seika alternated his forearm's placement, somewhat parrying Shenron into a downward pull. Faced with his quickest opinion, Seika's pulled his body forward to meet Shenron's forward trajectory. Relying heavily on his keen upper body strength to deliver the cold shoulder. Caught off guard by his opponent's surprising strength, Shenron found himself sitting like duck. "Son of a bitch?!?! How the hell-..." but before he could even finish his thought, Seika's shoulder swiftly yet powerfully made contact with Shenron face. The saliva sitting in his mouth splattered as his body began to shift. Despite Seika using his shoulder, the amount of force he used was going to send Shenron flying. Fortunately, Shenron was not planning on letting up. Due to a seal he developed during his time in darkness, Shenron was able to neglect the pain and focus on the challenges ahead. Funneling his chakra into scripture that marked his body, Shenron released a burst of wind from his feet. This allowed him to maneuver while airborne thus catching himself before any distance was made between the two. And as quickly as he recovered from Seika's attack, he followed up with his own. Changing the gusts of winds to burning flames, his feet became a symbol of his burning soul. Using the flames to accelerate his motions, his body twisted as he arched his leg back to deal a powerful kick to Seika. And even if he managed to dodge the attack, a steady stream of flames would follow. Embedded in him was the mindset of his homeland, taught to never underestimate an opponent. And having learned from multiple occasions, Seika would treat Shenron no different than anyone else he found himself facing in battle. The style of attack was one Seika had been very familiar, and seeing this moreso pleased than surprised him. He acted seamlessly, without a sliver hesitation; and with poise in a single motion, Seika dodged the airborne slash kick by bending backwards. His body sheltered low to the ground, going directly under Shenron's kick and the flames that followed. Kicking legs out, with his body now upside down; Seika called upon his upper body strength for a second time. And with a simple flex, the man protruded his weight into the air, appearing suddenly from the crater. He flexed again while in midair, crossing his arm to call the earth to move. Following his command the crater snapped shut, aiming to lock Shenron underground. His feet lightly touched the ground as he landed, but something was off. Seika scanned around him only to find the giant beast still in battle with the weapons of the enemy. "What is the technique?" He though aloud, heading to aid the cloud Jinchūriki.